Problems?
by Browny Pink
Summary: Seras wakes up with a little problem- she's invisible! How did this happen? Alucard/Seras R


**Hello all! Well, this is my first try at Hellsing fanfiction because well, it just seemed the right time I suppose. I really like the show and the Seras/Alucard pairing in particular... Then again I just like Alucard regaurdless. He's the only vampire I will ever admit to loving... Screw Edward! Anywho, my feelings on twilight aside, let me know what you think about this. I know it's not much in way of plot, but I mainly wrote this to get a feel for the characters. Did I do a good job? Also let it be known that this is probably the raunchiest thing I've ever written... **

**Additionally, I got the plot idea from a prompt on Destiny'sGateway. By the way if you haven't read PrincessDestiny's Hellsing stories, go do it now. She is the queen of Alucard/Seras romance! **

**Please enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hellsing, or the OVA, but I do have alot of dreams involving it and a raging fangirl obsession.**

* * *

**Problems**

Seras' crimson eyes snapped open. Currently, she lay in the coffin in her room. She hated it because it caused her to feel claustrophobic, as though the walls were closing in on her. At least Walter had her coffin built more spacious than an average one. The butler always looked out for her, and she appriciated his efforts enormously. She blew out a sigh. She supposed it could've been worse.

Mouth stretching open in a yawn, her fangs showed. Lacadaisically, she pressed her hands against the coffin lid, and it creaked open. Sitting up, she blinked rapidly as the torch light met her sensitive eyes. Sucking in a deep breath, she exhaled slowly.

Vaguely, she wondered if Sir Integral would send her and her Master on a mission. She quickly dismissed the thought. If they needed her, they could come find her.

_**'How enthusiastic.'**_Alucard drawled into her mind. Rolling her eyes, she stratigically ignored him.

Her Master could read her thoughts easily as his power outmatched hers by leaps and bounds. Although, his powers outmatched anyone's. In the begining, when he spoke to her and read her thoughts, it drove her up the wall. However, over time, she got over it. Her whining about it only spurred Alucard on. In fact, after she stopped berrating him for invading her mind and privacy, he seemed to lose interest. Now, he seldomly spoke with her, once per day at most.

Drowsy, Seras clambered out of the coffin and stumbled down to the woman's shower room. Before hastily stripping out of her night gown, she turned the shower knobs, releasing the nice hot water. Eyes closed, she stepped under the scalding spray, reveling in the feeling. The water warmed her indefinatly cold skin. Humming to herself, the young vampire scrubbed some shampoo into her choppy blonde strands. Speedily, she rinsed it out and finished showering, wrapping a towel about her figure.

She cursed; she'd forgotten to bring a clean uniform. **_'What's that_**_**now?'**_Alucard's voice echoed about her head.

**_'Nothing that concerns you, Master.'_**She growled back mentally, gritting her teeth. In response, all she heard was Alucard chuckling. It seemed she was going to have to make a run for it. Unfortunatly, her room was all the way at the end of the hall.

Hair still dripping, she peeked out the door - looking both ways. She saw no one. Steeling herself, Seras dashed from the bathroom and towards her bedroom. **_'Almost there!'_**She thought hopefully as she neared her door. That hope was promptly crusshed when Walter rounded the corner. Horror clearly showing on her face, she skidded to a halt. Walter would definatly be in for a shock. Her dressed only in a towel and running through the halls of Hellsing Organazation like a bat out of hell. What would he think? Mabey she could hide. With a roll of her eyes, she dismissed that thought. Where could she hide in this hallway?

Biting her lip, she glanced at Walter, then lowered her eyes to the floor. Balling her fists, she started walking. She just needed to reach her room. To her surprise, Walter did not even look up, passing by without a word ,or even a glance. There was no way he hadn't seen her. She realised that he must have noticed that she was in a state of en disabille and politly chose to stare at the floor instead. Blushing bright red, she rushed past him into her room and slammed the door. If she had been watching, she would've seen Walter start at the sound of the door and glance around, confusion splayed on his face.

She was so embarrused! From now on, the blonde wouldn't be able to look the butler in the eye. Groaning, she strode over to her closet and yanked a fresh uniform from its hanger. As quickly as possible, she dressed in the clean clothes. Hooking the last button, she stepped infront of the mirror and fixed her hair, tucking a damp blonde strand behind her ear.

Smiling lightly, she mused at ther reflection. She'd always thought vampires weren't suppossed to have a reflection. Mabey, it was because she wasn't a no-life queen yet. She tried to recall if she'd ever saw her master's reflection. However, nothing came to mind. Smile lingering, she shook herself from those thoughts and quickly made her way to the kitchen, hoping Walter would be busy elsewhere. She wasn't ready for that awkward silence that most certantly would present itself the next time she saw him.

Luckily, she reached the kitchen without incident, and Walter must've been busy somewhere else because she didn't see him inside. Relieved, she opened the storage freezer, filled to the brim with blood packs for Hellsing's two vampire inhabitants. She plucked the closest one off the shelf and laid it on a tiled counter while she fetched a bowl to put it in. Setting the bowl next to the blood, Seras ripped the pack open and watched as the crimson liquid flowed from the pack. Sloshing about, it filled the bowl completely. She grabbed a spoon and sat at the table. As the blonde scooped a spoonfull of blood, she stared at it aprehensively; it still made her uncomfortable to drink the frothy liquid. _**'Do it!'**_Alucard hissed into her head, voice leaving no room for refusal. Closing her eyes, Seras hastily jammed the spoon in her mouth, swallowing quickly.

Repulsion washed over her, but also the zing of power and slight ecstacy -that she was ashamed to admit- it gave her everytime she fed. Scooping quickly, she downed the rest of her meal in record time. Placing the bowl and spoon in the sink, Seras disposed of the empty bag. Afterwards, she stormed down to the shooting range. She really wanted to shoot somthing. She attributed that to the fact that she just drank blood. Nevertheless, the practice would do her good. Suprisingly enough, the range was practically empty. Only one group of soldiers- three men- sat at the far end of the room, taking turns and chatting amicably. When one of them glanced in her direction, she gave a dazzling smile and waved though none of them retunred the gestures.

Brow furrowed, she wondered why they were acting so coldly towards her. _**'Perhaps they realise your a vampire even if you are quite weak, and could - quite easily- rip out their throats if you so desired.'**_Alucard informed her.

Seras, picking up a pistol from a gun rack, pursed her lips and thought back at him, _**'But they've never acted like this before.'**_She bit her lip. She raised a brow when the ancient vampire guffawed, the sound sending a chill down her spine.

Shrugging it off, Seras clutched the hand gun tighter as she moved to one of the empty lanes. It disheartened her to think her men might fear her. Especially when she hadn't done a thing to them. She had started to drink blood regularly. Mabey that made them see her as the monster her Master wished her to be.

A frown tugging at the corners of her lips, Seras raised her firearm, aiming directly at the bullseye. Deep breath. Fire. Venting her frustration, she emptied the entire cartridge. Each shot hit it's mark; the grouping was perfect, each shot hitting the exact same spot. Seras gave a cheshire grin of victory until the emasculating shrieks reached her ears. Alarmed, her head snapped to the source of the sound. The three soldiers were screaming their heads off and bolting out the door. She wasn't that scary was she? Somthing was wrong. She needed to speak with Sir Integra.

Without a moment's delay, Seras strode out of the shooting range and up to Sir Integra's office. Seras knew she would be there. She swore the woman never left her office. Sighing, Seras quickly rapped on the door. From within, Integra's voice called briskly, "Yes?"

"Sir Integra , may I come in? I need a bit of help. Somthing strange seems to be going on." Seras waited with baited breath. As Integra gave her permission, the breath wooshed out. Seras gently opened the door and stepped inside.

"Seras Victoria, is this some sort of joke?" Integra asked her. Seras furrowed her brow. A joke?

Confusion clear in her voice, she replied, "I'm afraid I don't understand, Sir." As she spoke, she saw her Master's master jump. Was something wrong with her face? She hadn't noticed anything wrong in her reflection earlier. Nervously, she shifted from one foot to the other, hands fidgeting.

Integra's eyes wandered about her general direction, her face pensive. She finally asked Seras coolly, "Why can't I see you?" Seras frowned deeply. Sir Integra couldn't see her? She asked as much, and Sir Integra replied, "No, you're completely invisible. Is this what you needed help with?"

"_I'm_ invisible?!" Seras shrieked, planting her fingers firly in her hair. "Why am I invisible. Forget that, how am I invisible!" Wait... but that meant those soldiers... they hadn't ignored her. They just hadn't seen her. At that thought, despite her current situation, she giggled. She must have given those men quite a scare.

Sir Integra's voice snapped her from her thoughts, "I'm not quite sure. I've never known invisibilty to be among a vampire's powers although I don't claim to know everything about their kind." She paused for a moment," Just most of it." Here her face took on a thoughtful look. Raising a fresh cigar, she lit the end and inhaled deeply. Afterwards, she continued speaking. "As I have no helpful knowledge on this matter, you might ask Alucard."

"Master?" Seras squeaked. If this turned out to just be a new vampire power- one she couldn't control at that- her Master would taunt her unmercifully. And, though she refused to admit it, she didn't want to further dissapoint him. She had so many times in the past with both her inept abilities and rejection of her vampiric nature. However, the latter dissapointment had been partially redeemed when she started to drink blood regularly.

"Seras, are you still here?"

A sheepish grin spread on her face, Seras said apoligetically," Yes, Sir Integra. Sorry, I lost myself in thought for a moment." Moving from the door way, Seras crossed the large office and lounged against the wall to the right of Integra's desk. Then continued speaking, a bargining tone creeping into her voice," Surely, we needn't bother Master with something so trivial." She snapped her fingers." I've got it! I could search the library for somthing to fix it."

Integra raised a brow, but a smile pulled at the corner of her mouth. She knew the young vampire avoided asking Alucard for help with anything. Truthfully, the Hellsing heir couldn't blame the girl. Not only would the ancient vampire taunt and torment her, but he would also, most likely, not solve her problem. Integra's servant was quite cruel. "Very well, Seras." She continued after a brief pause, "However, you know that if you don't find anything, you will have to speak with him." Integra told her matter-o-factly. She knew Seras wouldn't find anything in the library - as she had read all the books herself- but she let her keep her hope for now. Besides, the girl might learn somthing while searching through the books.

Standing, Integra gestured for Seras to follow her. Seras breathed a sigh of relief. Mabey she wouldn't have to speak with her Sire. Without another word, Integra exited the study with Seras trailing after her, and Integra briskly led her to the library. Eyes wide on her face, the young blonde gaped at the massive collection of books. Thousands upon thousands of books filled the fifty plus shelves from floor to ceiling. How the hell was she going to find anything within that monster?

"Alright, ground rules." Integra spoke curtly," Every book in this library is a first addition and therefore, very old. So, do be careful."

"Yes, Sir Integra!" Seras replied as she watched her Master's master leave.

After Integra was out of sight, Seras whirled around to face the books. Alright, she could do this. She had a few ideas on how to find what she was looking for. First, she checked under the 'I' section for invisibility. Unfortunatly, the only book on the subject was the journal of a scientist, and his theories of how to become invisible; It wouldn't help her. Next, she searched under 'p' for power and discovered a book of vampire powers. She plucked it from the shelf and carefully skimmed through the pages. Regeneration? No. Intangibility? No. Shape shifting? No! Vaguely, Seras wondered why the book wasn't alphabatized or arranged in some semblance of order. It would've made things much easier on the yound vampire. Frustrated beyond belief, she slammed the book shut, wincing when she remebered Sir Integra's warning. Then, she gently returned it to the shelf and continued on her search.

* * *

After several hours of endless searching, Seras plopped down on one of the stools used to reach books on the top shelves. she had found nothing, mind you, not for lack of trying on her part. Invisibility just wasn't connected to vampires._** 'Then what the hell?!'**_she screeched loudly in her head. In response, she felt her Sire's mind brush her own and then force his way in. She gasped, raising a gloved hand to her head; that hurt!

_**'Problems?'**_Alucard drawled silkily in her mind. She could practically hear his smirk. With a derisive snort, Seras deadpanned. When he brutally entered her mind, he had learned all about her predicament if he hadn't already known. Master usually knew everything that was happening around him.

Seras realised that this was the most he had spoken to her in a very long time. Most days he kept at a distance, not speaking to or seeing her. Occasionally, he spoke into her mind. However, never more than once per day. It made her wonder if he had somthing to do with her sudden problem with invisibility.

Brows furrowed so that they nearly touched, the young vampire spoke to him accusingly, _**'Master, you know very well that I'm having problems. What did you do to me?!'**_Seras shivered involuntarily as his silky chuckle caressed her ears.

_**'What makes you think I've done somthing? I've done absolutly nothing at all, Police Girl.'**_he informed her, malicious amusement dripping from his voice. That bastard! He was enjoying her frustration. Red eyes glowing crimson, she stormed down to his chambers and flung the door open. The blonde found him lounging casually in his usual spot by that small end table with two wine glasses sitting on it. He dressed in his usual attire, sans the hat, glasses, and long, red trench-coat. That left him in only his black vest and white, button-up shirt, sleeves rolled up to the his elbows. Lips drawn into a thin line, Seras glanced up at his smirking face. Even though he was sitting down, he was still taller than her!

Suddenly, with cat-like grace, he stood, now towering over her small form. He looked quite intimidating, that glint in his eyes making her uneasy. "Is somthing the matter, _Police Girl?" _he purred at her questionningly, adding emphasis to Police girl just to annoy her. Languidly, he crept towards her, stopping only when less than an inch of space remained between them.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She didn't, however, step away; she refused to let him know how much he intimidated her.

Ingoring her question, he stooped until their face were eye level, his nose brushing her own and his lips only a hair's breadth away. His smirk turned into a full-blown grin when she gasped, her hands clenching tightly. His Childe was so easy to provoke.

Trying to sound nonchalant, but failing, Seras replied to his previous question," Is somthing the matter? Of course! I'm invisible..." Realazation dawned on her. " And you can see me."

Alucard roared out his laughter in her face, his breath brushing her cheeks, causing a shudder to run through her. The sound made something her belly twist, and she blushed brightly. What was wrong with her? It was just master. Why was she getting flustered and ... excited?

**_'Responsive, aren't we?'_**Alucard taunted her mentally. Her blush intensifying, Seras allowed her anger to distract her from those strange new thoughts.

"Master, you're mean!" She pouted, scowling.

Laughter dying down, he retorted, "I never claimed to be otherwise, Police Girl." He deftly brought a hand to her cheek, stroking it lightly. Eyes wide, Seras' mouth dropped. She immediatly snapped it shut when she remebered their proximaty.

Nervous, excited, and confused all at the same time, the young vampire gasped out, "Master, you stop doing that." Her breath hitched as his thumb brushed over her lips, tracing them. To her mortifacation, she felt her body begin to burn with lust. What the hell? Grinning wickidly, Alucard continued his ministrations. Apprehensive, the blonde took a step backwards, heart beating fast as he matched her steps. She gasped when her back hit one of the stone walls of his chamber. No where to run.

"Stop doing what?" He asked. Suddenly, he stepped forward , pressing his body to hers, and caressed face again. In her anxiousness, Seras bit her lip, grunting as her fangs dug in. They had elongated? They only lengthened when she was in a blood thrall, or if she read one of her romance books and became... Oh..

Abruptly, the scent of her blood hit the air, and the ancient vampire's eyes glinted in response, shifting to a deeper shade of crimson. She was about to respond when it died in her throat. His tongue darted out, senuously licking up the trail of blood dribbling down her chin, and swiping the pink appendage across her lip. Involuntarily, the girl moaned softly.

_**'Very Responsive.'**_At his words, rage filled her. How dare he touch her as if he owned her. With all her strength, she shoved him back. As soon as he stepped back, she swung her fist and clocked him in the jaw, his head whipping to the side. Strangly enough, she saw his powerful blodd dripping from his jaw. Confused, she looked at her hands and discovered that her claws had grown in her fury, bursting through her gloves. Now they were stained a deep crimson. Promptly, the situation crashed over her; she had just punched her Master in the face! Retaliation would most likely be swift and agonizing. Her body quaked nervously, expecting the pain at any moment.

To her suprise, she heard him chuckle. It quickly escalated to a full blown cackle, his head thrown back and insanity glinting in his eyes. _**'Oh, Police Girl,'**_He breathed out, _**'only you would dare to attack a vampire such as myself.'**_His glove clad hand patted her head as if she were a dog. Eyes glowing bright red, she snarled at him, barring her fangs.

She flinched when his laughter cut off, and he snarled in response at her. Before she could blink, Alucard slapped her. She let out a pained yelp, and tears sprang up in her eyes. She forced them back, refusing to cry infront of him. Seras felt something wet trickling down her face. She realized it was blood. Meaning, he must've cut her with his claws. Grasping her chin, the ancient vampire jerked her to face him. _**'Do **__**not**__** forget your place!'**_he snarled into her mind. Whimpering lightly, she tried to free herself of his grip.

Instantaneously, his touch turned tender, and he gently soothed the angry red mark on her cheek. She froze, eyes widening even further if possible, as he moved even closer. From where he stood, Seras could feel his breath brushing her cheeks. It made the scratches on her face burn, causing her to wince. To Seras' horror, his tongue darted out and laved over the cuts on her cheek. It felt so ... exotic. She moaned lightly. She felt more than saw the grin on his face.

Suddenly, she remebered why she came down there in the first place. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she tried to push him away. He finally moved back though they both knew it was because he allowed it and nothing to do with Seras pushing him. Although he still stood uncomfortably close, Seras breathed a little easier.

Looking him in his eye, she spoke, "Master, I know you did something to make me invisible. I want to know why and how to get rid of it."

Looking as amused as ever, he retorted, "Why would you want to get rid of it. If you were invisible, our enimies wouldn't be able to see you either." Chuckling, he continued, "You might actually be useful for once."

Seras frowned. She hated it when he teased her if he was actually teasing that is. Part of her worried that he was always serious, and she was just a liability. With a sigh, she answered him, "Master you're avoiding my questions. And besides, we both know invisibility wouldn't work against enemy vampires. They can sense our aura's."

It irratated Seras when his expression remained amused. She wished she could just get under his skin or something. Then, atleast, she knew that she affected him some what. Apparently, Alucard read her thoughts because he smirked.

Seras huffed an irratated sigh as the silence stretched on. Glaring at him, Seras stepped around him. If he wasn't going to answer then fine, but she wasn't going to stay in here with him any longer. As she began moving, Alucard grabbed her wrist. Sighing angrily through her nose, Seras turned to face him.

_**'Did I say you may leave?' **_He mentally questioned her. His voiced was like ice. What was with him? One minute he was almost, dare she say it, kind -for Alucard anyway- and the next, he was perhaps even crueller than usual. Atleast he didn't hit her on a regular basis.

"Master, that's not very fair." Seras pouted, her bottom lip sticking out. "You wouldn't answer me, and you're acting very strange."

Alucard rolled his eyes, drawling, "Very well ,Police Girl. You wish to know why you're invisible?" Seras nodded enthusiastically. "Because I willed you to be."

"Why though, Master? I already knew the how." Frustrated, anxious, and a little elated, Seras noticed that Alucard had slowly turned her around to where her back pressed against the wall once again.

"Are you sure you truly want to know?" Seras nodded again. "Very well." he replied in his silky voice.

Before Seras could blink, Alucard's mouth covered her own, moving feverently. His lips, though cold to any human, felt warm to Seras. Warm and soft. Groaning, she ran her fingers through his hair. Meanwhile, his other hand ran down to her thigh and hiked her leg up around his waste. As his tongue ran across her lip, asking for entrance, she opened her mouth , granting him access. She noted that he tasted delicious, like a mixture of blood and wine. When he bit her lip, she groaned and reflexivly yanked on his hair. That elicted a response from Alucard. His lips moved almost ferociously against hers and he groaned.

He pressed her up against the wall, wrapping her other leg around him. Seras felt like she was on fire. Everything felt hot, and his kisses weren't helping. No, they made things a hundred times worse.

When she was human, she never had a real boyfriend. Certaintly, not one that kissed like Alucard. She was unaccustomed to these feelings coursing through her. Honestly, she couldn't decide wether or not she liked them.

Alucard broke her from her thoughts when he ground his hips against hers. Throwing her head back, she moaned loudly. Her body heated to that of an infurno as he placed kisses along her exposed next. Gasping, Seras' ran her claws down his back when he nipped at the juncture of her shoulder. Alucard grunted in response. Breathing harsh, Seras felt almost dizzy from the way he made her body feel.

As he released her shoulder, she felt him smirk against the skin. Wait skin? Where did her uniform go? She looked down and realized that Alucard had unbuttoned the top four buttons of her uniform. When had he done that?

With another quick nip at her neck, Alucard returned her attention to the situation at hand. He carried her over to a bed in the corner.

Seras didn't know he had a bed. To be honest, she wasn't even sure he slept.

Apparently fed up with her wandering mind, Alucard dropped her on the bed. However, he quickly crawled over her, pressing a kiss against her mouth again. Then, he dipped his head down and bit the remaining buttons off her uniform. Sears breathed erratically. She'd never felt like this before. Kissing and Licking his way back up to her mouth, Alucard ensared her lips once again as he stradled her waste.

She vaguely wondered how this had happened. She'd never really thought of her Sire like this, but now it would be hard not to. Dismissing these thoughts, Seras decided she didn't really care. If this was what her Sire wanted, then he would have it. She would be obediant. As always.

* * *

Seras lay cuddled up next to Alucard, her back to his front and the blankets pulled up around their naked forms. Smiling contentedly, Seras mused on how small she was compared to him. It was like snuggling with a bear.

"Master," Seras began, but Alucard cut her off.

"Seras, after what we just did, I think that, atleast in private, you may called me Alucard."

"Okay, Ma- er, Alucard." Silence briefly lapsed between them. Finally, Seras broke it. " I do still have a question."

"Hmm?" Alucard hummed, twirling a lock of her hair around one of his gloved fingers.

"You never did really tell me why you turned me invisible." she said, rolling over to face him.

Raising an eyebrow at her, he informed her, "I just showed you why."

Flushing angrily, Seras questioned him, "You mean you did all this just to sleep with me?"

"In a manner of speaking." He trailed off.

"What if I had said no?"

"We both know you wouldn't have said no, and seeing as you didn't..." Alucard trailed off, smirking at her expression.

"You arrogant bastard." She berrated him, pounded her fists on his chest. In response he only chuckled. Pouting, she crossed her arms and turned onto her side. After a while, his laughter died down, and Seras felt him licking her neck. He wanted more? Well, because of that little stunt, she wouldn't give him any. Again, he apparently read her thoughts because he grabbed her shoulder and flipped her over, straddling her waste again.

"Seras, I'm a No-life King. I always get what I want." As she opened her mouth to respond, he descended upon her. Attacking her mouth with a heated kiss. After a moment, Seras gave in. She knew -and he knew- she wanted this as well.

Wrapping her arms around him. She returned his kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Was it alright? I tried to keep them in character, but I don't know how well I did that... Please review and tell me. I want to get better at writing, so don't worry about being mean or anything of the sort. I promise it won't hurt my feelings. I just want to know what I can do to make my writing better as a whole and what parts specifically need alot of work.**

**Thanks to all who read this :D And hugs for those that review!**

**ONWARD!**

**Alyssa**


End file.
